Scientarian Faction
circa 10 a.s.r. The purple region was the Western Scientarian Union, controlled by Alek Tellumnar. The blue region was the Eastern Scientarian Union, controlled by Adele Tellumnar.]] The Scientarian Faction was a militant anti-magic faction that sought to rid Gernon of all magical influence and further all scientific study and development. The faction was active during the Steampunk Revolution. The faction emerged from the South Elven pro-science, populist and liberal paramilitary culture with roots back in the split between the Northern Elves and the Southern Elves. In a surprise sneak attack Alek Tellumnar conquered Kuroseki in 0 ASR. In a coordinated attack, his sister and the faction's democratically elected leader, Adele Tellumnar destroyed the Institute for Magical Learning in Sephora. They rapidly established a totalitarian regime together known as the Scientarian Union. Alek controlled the Western Scientarian Union and Adele controlled the Eastern Scientarian Union. The largest contingent of their forces was stationed in Kuroseki. Around the Scientarian Revolution, they were the largest faction in Gernon, controlling almost all the land between the Magros Mountains to the Great Plains. Following Alek's death in 15 ASR at the hands of Kalderus, the Western Scientarian Union crumbled and broke into separate nations. Ideology The Scientarian Faction desired the complete elimination of all magic in Gernon, and sought to do this through totalitarian unification and control of the continent. Their ultimate goal was to have a single Scientarian government rule over all of Gernon so that the ban on magic could be enforced. The second goal of the movement was the further development of scientific research in all areas, and the rapid industrialization of the major population centers in Gernon. The ultimate unification of the continent would help in achieving this goal. A final part of their ideology, though far less overt, was the raising of the impoverished classes. This was not a core part of the ideology, and it was believed by some that Tellumnar only advocated for this so that he could raise popular support for the movement earlier on, but such rumors were unsubstantiated. Early History Not much was known by the general public about the early history of the Scientarian Faction. Alek Tellumnar started the faction initially in the Silver Tree Forest and then left to build support among the lower classes of Kuroseki. In 0 ASR, Adele was the faction's democratically elected leader. The Scientarian Revolution Alek organized the surprise sneak attack and coup that allowed Scientarian forces to take over Kuroseki in 0 ASR. He and a small group of compatriots sneaked into the central district, using fire bombs to distract the local authorities. They captured the King of Kuroseki, Saul Hurin. Adele planned the simultaneous attack on the Institute for Magical Learning. She and her compatriots destroyed the Institute for Magical Learning in Sephora and assassinated the Archchancellor. Alek and Adele rapidly established a totalitarian regime together known as the Scientarian Union. Alek controlled the Western Scientarian Union and Adele controlled the Eastern Scientarian Union. Fall of the West Between 0-15 a.s.r., the Union had nearly universal control of all the land on Gernon East of the Magros Mountains. In 15 a.s.r., Kalderus broke into the Material Plane, and attacked the capital city Kuroseki. Alek Tellumnar managed to hold off the monster with his experimental tank, but eventually was killed. WIth his death, the Western Scientarian Union fell, and the Eastern Half became the sole Scientarian government, referred to as the Scientarian Empire. Category:Factions